


Come Right Now (You Know Where I Stay)

by zialless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialless/pseuds/zialless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have never met.</p><p>That was before Zayn stumbled into Niall and his fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Right Now (You Know Where I Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fluff, with a bit of explicit content. I tried my best not to go off with the content because knowing me... It's fucking rocket science. Also, the dialogue - it tried not to go modern about it. Even I found it hard to write certain sentences because it was just dialogue no one today would ever hear or think to say, but I just had to for the theme.
> 
> On the other hand, me and my friend just thought of this one night and figured to go ahead and write the myth au. However, we began with angst and I honestly couldn't do it when I found myself midway. Long story short, I'm the fluff and she's the angst. It's not a sequel or 2-part per se, but they're the same setting. She isn't exactly done, but I am. And I really needed to get this off my chest.
> 
> It isn't exactly Greek Myth. It's just myth of some sort because I didn't want Zayn to follow Greek Myth. As for Niall, he's just who he is.
> 
> I didn't have this beta'd so I'm sorry. I didn't want to edit it thoroughly like I do with my other ones so I apologize for that as well.
> 
> Title comes from Mine - Beyonce (Ft. Drake)
> 
> Anyways. Check me ouut: zaddy2k15.tumblr.com

It was night; the moon was bright just like the sun itself to the day. Catching to the eye like the stars he unveiled for the mortals to fall in admiration for. Just like he did, watching them in his darkness.  
  
It is the pale and glowing flowers in his hair that illuminates the moon at its brightest now. They are nested in his hair, to be with him during the night to lighten the moon for those weary from the dark—tempt them to keep awake to share the secrets of the night with.  
  
His name is Zayn—the one who keeps an eye out over the moon and the night. His hair is as black as the night itself, flowing down to his shoulders like unsettled waters. Those who have seen him around say his skin is nearly olive, his eyes showing little specks of amber with the brown; all the while, he emits a soft glow too—not harsh to the eyes. They say he's the most beautiful 'human' walking. Those who disagree have obviously not seen him with their own two eyes.  
  
He wanders, never to stay exactly in one place. Though, where the Red Sea is, and the mountain along the coast would be, he would be there too.  
  
Oh, but the flowers in his hair—they are divine. They would have not been there for the sun.  
  
It is Niall who takes the role of keeping the sun at its upmost brightness. People don't keep their eyes on him for a long while. He is blinding and vibrant, cheerful and one who loves to celebrate. But for him, the only one who finds him beautiful is the only one who can bear their eyes upon him for so long. They do not know the sun at all like _he_ does. Yet, it was only four times they had crossed paths with each other and never again afterwards.  
  
Throughout the day, Zayn is near the edging water of the Red Sea—just close enough to home. As the waves roll in to the sands, it is the sound of water trickling that he looks up to the sun. As much as he enjoys the sun's company, he cannot raise the water high, and cause the tides to deepen and make the waves crash like Zayn.  
  
But he loves him so.  
  
They have never met.  
  
That was before.  
  
It is almost impossible for them to meet just because they are so busy with themselves. Zayn has tried his best to catch a glimpse of the one who raises the sun and shares its light around. They say he walks around as well, waiting. Waiting for what, Zayn does not know. But he is around and that is all that he wants.  
  
The day that it _finally_ happened—Zayn was not right in his mind. There was music playing, but he could not find who would be playing such a sweet melody. Something like this has never happened before and that was it! That is him! Zayn was sure the melodic softness in the air was him. It is not his mind playing music. The locals around here have no time for such leisure. It could not be them. It _is_ him!  
  
It was the music of the lyre that drove Zayn to look for him all over. His singing drove Zayn to dwell deep into the mountains where he had eventually found him doing all two. Three, he smiled at him, saying something he had never thought he would hear: it is nice to finally see you.  
  
The plants around him were all pointed his way, and even the plants around him were greener. Fruit was quick to produce so they found themselves along the mountains with the trees and plants, and basket full of fruits as Niall played the instrument. The people would go mad if they find them bearing this much food. They were close by a river that received the water of the Red Sea. It was much like the sky itself—opaque, light blue tone. They ate and went on through the morning until mid-afternoon struck and Zayn had to go. Staying would only tire him out that he might not even end up coming out. But Zayn listened with a smile stuck on his face. He was so happy that the white ink mehndi designs (though forever engraved) on his arms and feet were glowing. Except, no one saw it as Niall outshines everything.  
  
That night, there was a red moon.  
  
Zayn watched the waves crashing onto the sands. His feet were finally wet as he stood in the same spot earlier. It is higher as well that the waves crashing against him is reaching his knee. It was the red moon that he can see the many humans standing outside late into the hour, watching the moon turn redder in colour. It was all because of him.  
  
_Oh, but how magnificent was the sun today!_ Zayn thought. He found himself back to the mountains, playing with the fireflies that danced around him before he could fall asleep so early that the sun dawned its earliest ever. He wished Niall was around to come and stay awhile. Zayn just wanted to see him again. He just wanted him to see his light spread through the land.  
  
Now, it is brighter than ever. Zayn loves it.  
  
Second day—Zayn came around again. During the day, Zayn would be able to hear Niall from miles away with his fingers plucking at his instrument. Many feet away, Zayn can already hear him laughing—flying as well. He circles around Zayn before he can make a complete stop, floating in front of him as Zayn stands still. He descended quietly, the grass under his feet quietly rustled before Niall beamed a smile so radiant.  
  
That day, the sun was up its longest and everyone was happy. Crops got their nutrients, and clothes and meat were drying under the heat. Sooner or later, Zayn would be up—only for a few hours less.  
  
It does not matter to him. No one likes the night anyway. Zayn thought it was ridiculous but he cannot help the mortals find what they like or despise. He loves it, and that's all that matters.  
  
In the third day that they met together was when the flowers had come. Back in the mountains, Zayn heard little whispers from his ears but when he would turn, it would not be there. Sooner or later, he had found them with Niall, whispering and shying away from Zayn by covering their mouth and hiding behind Niall. They were nymphs—gold nymphs that glow just like Niall and him, holding natural sized flowers to them but tiny ones to Zayn. They let them nest in his thick hair, trying as hard as they can not to become overwhelmed by his smile. Niall told them not to worry, but one of them was caught by Zayn as they fainted from the air. Niall did not have to apologize—simply considering no one is at fault. Nevertheless, he did and Zayn carried her in his pocket so she would recover.  
  
As for the flowers, they have not bloomed yet. They were just little green buds with the sepals sticking out. Zayn tilted his head in confusion, deciding to leave them in.  
  
Only, he felt something light that eased him not to worry at all—even feel trust and care he had never known the feeling of from anybody—let alone know its existence. It made his cheeks flush—especially his left cheek when Niall placed his hand over. Just like the first time, his kiss made the white ink on Zayn’s hands and feet burn white like his moon and aura in the night.  
  
"Just wait", he whispered.  
  
So Zayn waited.  
  
He walked along the coast at midnight, the fireflies buzzing around him as he carefully wades in the waving water. The nymph in his pocket was out as well, playing with the fireflies. He had completely forgotten to wake her up and hand her back to Niall. However, her company was nice for the fireflies. She points out a golden anklet that pulled in with the waves. It is catching to the eye as it is almost as bright—  
  
_Niall_ , Zayn realizes. It is his anklet that has come ashore. Oh, that silly boy—how do you lose such a thing? He recognizes the band around his ankle when they would mess around in the mountains. Niall would teach him how to fly—do flips in the air and go as fast as their light. He would see it around his ankle when he would show him how to back flip and spiral through the air like an arrow shot from a bow. Zayn knows how to back flip now.  
  
He bends down to pick it up, only to notice his reflecting over the water. The flowers in his hair—they have bloomed! They even glow bright just like Niall. He loves them so much already that he already planned to keep them in. But Niall has to see them first before he hurries elsewhere.  
  
He finds Niall curled under the trees, his light emitting softly—not burning as it usually is. It is Zayn that is emitting the brightest light, especially with the flowers in his hair and the aura of his designs. Niall's at peace, sound asleep with the bed of plants under him blooming towards him. For the first time, he's quiet. He is not playing his lyre and his nymphs are up in trees, sound as well. The one with him gives Zayn a light peck on the cheek before flying up to them.  
  
Disturbing them would not make anyone happy so Zayn leaves his anklet by his hands under his chin. Then, he rests inches beside him. Looking up at his sky—  
  
Niall is the only star bright in Zayn's eyes.  
  
He woke up in the afternoon as Niall kissed him awake is something he would have never imagined before. He adjusts his vision, blinking a few more times until he is accepting Niall some more, like the taste of summer on the tip of his tongue.  
  
That day, there was an eclipse that lasted an entire hour. Nobody knew what it meant. But somehow, everyone thought they were going to perish as well. Something about the Gods coming down to show their wrath so many of the people were giving up their food as offering to live. It was not that. It was something more—something so endearing and peaceful that no one should have been afraid.  
  
It got dark when the moon finally set itself in front of the sun; Niall finally saw the flowers glowing in Zayn's hair. They were beautiful just like he had known from the start when he first found them closed from him. Along with the ink on his skin, he saw those too. They illuminated very bright—especially today. Niall loves them a lot because of the intricacy and detail. The two were at their peak as they laid together—Niall on top of Zayn, burying his face into Zayn's neck as he rocked over him. Zayn has never taken so much deep breaths before, never felt his body hurt in such a good way, but there he was. Together, their breathing got harder and it mixed with quiet little moaning noises. The way Niall held him—it felt so right. His hand went on his hip, fitting so perfectly on his flesh as his arm slotted at the back of Zayn's propped leg, hips clashing as they work against one another. He tried everything in his will to keep his hand pressed firm on his skin, but it snaked up his shoulder and to his nape. His fingers curled in his hair, pushing Niall's face more into his neck, not realizing how tight his fist is in the clump of Niall's hair.  
  
But Niall did not mind, oh no. Just to give back, his hand pushed down against Zayn's hip bone—his fingers leaving a mark over his skin. He paced himself slow as he allows himself to—kept in control, not to rouse Zayn so suddenly. This had to last. This cannot be the one thing they fall short in like the past few days they have spent together.  
  
In a sudden stop, feeling a knot below, Niall found himself gasping away from Zayn's neck, knocking their foreheads together. There were millions of stars in Zayn's eyes. Yet, he saw himself in them and nothing else. And he knew being in love with someone the polar opposite from him is not a joke like the other gods have made it to be.  
  
_How silly!_ They always say. Well, it is not.  
  
Zayn held Niall's face, wondering what in the world has pulled him in to such an absent gaze. It eventually clicked Niall back with a smile and redder cheeks. His thumb made its way to Zayn's bottom lip, tracing along the edge of his lip until his lips are pushing against his.  
  
And they continued up until the last minute of the hour—their limbs tighter than ever, their throats aching to let the sound out. Everything felt so wrong but felt so right at the same time.  
  
Zayn found himself sweating, and it wasn't just because of the heat emitting from Niall's skin onto his. His hips bucked against Niall's thrusts against him. Both of them working against each other doubled their pain. Immediately, Zayn pressed his fingers on the flesh of Niall's upper back, his body curved up from the ground and his chest rubbed against Niall's as he continually gasped, all the while letting out the most beautiful cry they have ever heard. Niall had followed just a minute after with Zayn so endeared for him to feel that rush as well, completely collapsing over Zayn as they finished. The eclipse finished that moment, and nothing had happened to the mortals like they knew.  
  
As for the two, they keep their limbs tangled together over the bed of grass under them. Zayn can feel the anklet around his ankles as Zayn rubs his ankles with his foot. He tries to ignore the nymphs around the trees, cooing and aw-ing at their current state. Or was it the fact that Zayn was running his hands through Niall's hair and none of them were getting up to move? Oh, it does not matter. Niall cannot find it in himself to even wave his hand at them so they can be alone. But at some point when the nymphs had gotten worse, he pointed his finger at the leading nymph—and made lights flash around them that they were suddenly blind. Zayn laughed, took his hand in his and hastily pushed his lips against his for a kiss.  
  
Up until Zayn's excitement hit him again, and he was turning their bodies on their side before he had let go. They kept close—oh so very close. Their legs entangled, their hands caressed the curve of each other's waist. And no one really spoke much after—not unless it was one of them saying how beautiful the other one is—then it's an exception. Then, Zayn fell asleep in Niall's embrace until dusk.  
  
This was the fourth day.  
  
In the fifth day—there is no fifth. Zayn was always with him afterwards—even now.  
  
Through the many days since they met, they figured out that staying up during the day made Zayn weak, but it was everything to Zayn to stay with Niall. If Zayn fell in fatigue, the moon would not have much of its effect with the tides. Even Niall, as their days progressed; he got weaker too during the night but still able. When Niall's weak, clouds would come in—though it would not rain around here. It's not permitted by the gods to let it rain around the Red Sea. They find themselves resting beside each other—Zayn during the day, Niall during the night. No one dared to leave. No one wanted to go through millions of years alone. They are going to be doing this forever.  
  
This night is particularly special—knowing that this might be the solution to everything. Zayn has known about it for quite some time—a hidden treasure no one had dwelled upon but him. It was his secret, and then it is going to be Niall's as well.  
  
"You did this," Zayn says to him. He does not believe him at all.  
  
Zayn considers it his home but he had found a very deep cave that meets the sea from many years ago where plants, vines and trees grew. And it was because of Niall's sunlight through the hole of the cave in the top that they flourished inside. It will always be the noon that the sun will be at its highest, and it will always be the moment his lights shined inside.  
  
Niall cannot believe such a thing even with his own eyes. The whole idea of having the ability to shine over vegetation in a dark place is ridiculous to him. But he did it—aloe growing by the water, trees standing tall that the whole cave seems massive, and it very much is! They could live here together and not have to worry about the elements around them that would cause them to feel weary. This will be forever.  
  
The whole area he explores, he notices the fireflies flickering everywhere and the very blue glow of the water in the middle of the cave.  
  
And up there through the cave—  
  
"There you are," Niall gleamed up to the moon, resting his arms over Zayn's shoulder as he lays his chin over. They both look up—Niall being the one to admire and Zayn being the one to be so enticed by his own doing as well. How could the moon be the one so bright to light over the cave—have the water itself glow and the walls of the cove glisten just like them?  
  
It is you as well—with me, Zayn blinks away from the moon. His hand marks are glowing over Niall's hands.  
  
How can that be? Niall asks. If the night belongs to you.  
  
"You have been here with me. It has always been like this—"Zayn thinks about the near-blinding light of the moon—"ever since. You have made my nights special. No one is afraid anymore. There are many of those awake in the night now. Look out, all thanks to you."  
  
But Niall laughed, tightening his arms around Zayn, pressing his body more against his back. "My love, you give yourself quite less of the recognition than you know you deserve. It is not me that falls every night to let the other stars shine in our sky. It is you that raises the tides. It is you that helps the lost find their way."  
  
Niall explodes in a big sigh, necessarily not frustrated at all. Zayn watches him pace, wanting to reach out and hold him still. But Niall has beat him to the mark—placing his hand on his nape, the other hand holding on his shoulder as he lays his head on over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Zayn... How could you not know this? It is you that shows me how different nights can be, and always find it merely indifferent from any other nights. And it is not just me, of course. When you cloak the sky, you reveal the many who cannot be seen during my unveiling. Just like my friends, without you, I would be lost."  
  
Then he starts to laugh, his fingers tracing the outline of his jaw.  
  
"Without you, there would be no darkness for me to shine upon. And then without me—"  
  
"Without you," Zayn happily wanting to finish for Niall. "The world will go madder than the sea amidst a storm."  
  
"Harmony, the mortals call it." Niall chimes as he presses a kiss on the curve of Zayn's jaw. He is clenching his teeth through his smile. Always has been like this, always so shy and overwhelmed.

They are quite the two. But let the other gods gossip to you about that. Especially when they are the ones spying on them make love all the time.  
  
It has taken Zayn time to accept it. Although, it would not be so rare to find the markings on Zayn's body glowing, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes gleaming considering how many times it always happens. Niall does not remember a day that the markings on his body stopped glowing. In the day, if he squints really hard, it will still be emitting.  
  
Nevertheless, Zayn accepts it here and there, shows his own kind of intimacy only Niall can comprehend and accept. He cannot even look back to when he lived a life where he and Niall have never seen each other. It is unrecognizable. It feels like he has always been there, and always has been the man whom would try and do things different. Oh no, no, no, no! That is not Zayn at all until this little pusher had come along. Everything Zayn has done, no matter how livid, or melancholic, or happy—Niall knows it is from his heart. No matter how audacious or odd it may be to others. To Niall, it is Zayn.  
  
"Come here," Niall asks quietly, taking Zayn's hand as he leads him closer towards the quiet pool of water. Zayn's eyes are caught in such a trance—he has never seen water glow, and it was never bright as today compared to the thousands of years Zayn spent his time here if he could.  
  
Then he felt the emptiness of his hand before he could realize Niall has gone and stripped his clothes off, exposing himself bare to Zayn. He had not thought about taking a step into the pool—he had no intentions to. Until now. It's too pretty not to. Too beautiful as the water dripped from Niall's hands as he beckons for Zayn to come in.  
  
It's only taking him so long because of how distracting Niall is. By the time that his shirt is taken off of his torso, Niall's cupping the water in both of his hands, bringing it up to the curve of his neck. It'd trickle down over his chest and his head would tilt, and his eyes would stay shut. Zayn never thought about Niall and water. He never thought Niall would enjoy the pool when it is always cold.  
  
A surprise to Zayn himself that his clothes are all on the floor in a matter of a moment than a while. Bracing for the chill to rush from his foot to spread around his body, his foot dips into the pool, and it does not feel like the teeth-clenching cold he anticipated for. With his body finally submerged to his waist, he looks at Niall where a soft smile evokes from him.  
  
_Hah! Such a character_ —Zayn figured Niall's presence had warmed the pool up so it would not be what Zayn expected it to be.  
  
Eventually, they meet in the middle where Niall's smirk is forcing Zayn to laugh quietly—even when Niall takes a dip below and appears behind Zayn, immediately holding his shoulders. Zayn can feel the dew of water on Niall's skin skim over him, and his breath ghosting over. Niall's cupping water again, and pours it over Zayn's back where it trickles over his skin. It makes him close his eyes and lips part as Niall starts to rub his shoulders and knead his fingers onto his flesh. Zayn has never felt so at ease before that he's ignoring the cooing nymphs of Niall's.  
  
Then there’s Niall’s lip on the curve of his neck and Niall's chin hooking over his shoulder before he can focus his attention on his arms hooking up on either side of Zayn's body. He's pulled in closer to Niall, their hips pressing together. Zayn's lips part again as he feels Niall's hands slide up his torso. Slotting his fingers in between Niall's hands, now both their hands are coursing over Zayn's skin. Niall's careful, going slow and delicate as possible—wanting to cover every inch of Zayn's body with his touch. When his hands finally reach over Zayn's nipples, that's when Niall heard a shaky breath leave his mouth. And then it wasn't his hands anymore that were in control. He can feel Zayn pressing over his hands, trying to squeeze his hands to rub his chest in. And he is _so_ happy to oblige. If it makes Zayn happy, he will do anything. Between his fingertips, Niall lightly pinches Zayn's nipples, causing him to blow another breath out. Then Zayn's finally letting Niall control him again, lets him drag their hand together up to his neck while the other stays at Zayn's sternum. Niall pecks his lips over Zayn's neck. One by one, his lips leave a wet tinge on his skin.  
  
And Zayn's just had about enough; turning himself to finally face Niall whose eyes are gleaming with so much blue. He holds Niall's jaw, and Niall holds Zayn's hands as well. Their mouths push together; carefully and slowly, they aren't here to rush. Their lips are the ones at work—slotting in between one another, pressing on top of one another. They're so tender with one another that one of the nymphs watching from far faint. And Niall's too into what he's doing to know that his little friends are spying on them.  
  
In his best attempt to maneuver to the closest edge, Zayn eventually leans against the rock edge, and Niall loses his grip over Zayn's hands on his jaw to grip the edge on either side of Zayn's shoulders as he pushes himself between Zayn's open legs.  
  
And they part once Niall feels Zayn's lips growing into a smile. Laughing quietly, Niall starts to kiss his neck again, lips pecking in different spots. He doesn't even feel that he's pushing over Zayn, getting him to stir all of the sudden. But then, he feels it himself that he accidentally gasps into Zayn's neck and pushes even harder. Zayn doesn't mind feeling his while body writhe all over again. It has been a while since their first time.  
  
But it's different this time when Niall has his hand around the both of them, a tight grip pumping Zayn to extremities that his body is arching and lifting out of the water. Though one of his legs is wrapped around Niall's waist, it isn't helping him subdue the burn from coming. Not even his outstretched arms holding the edge of the rock is helping. His eyes are closed completely; can only imagine how Niall looks right now. And he either always has a look of being mad or really in pain. He loves them both. Still, he can't even take a peek to see which one he's doing. Until there's an ache pushing through him that gapes his eyes and mouth to open. He's in ‘pain’.  
  
There's an apology from Niall that Zayn doesn't excuse if he doesn't push his fingers any farther than it is inside of him right now. No one had really planned this out. If they did, there would be oil for them to use.  
  
But Zayn knows Niall, and he's always careful with him. His fingers slowly curl inside, and yet it's driving Zayn to look 'in pain' as well—eyebrows pushed in and raised, he can't focus like he could before when there's only one thing happening at a time.  
  
Zayn starts to moan, just loud enough for his voice to echo around them and for the nymphs to drop their mouths open. Niall's got his fingers rubbing his sweet spot as he knocks their forehead together. His fist is getting faster, Zayn's leg is wrapping tighter around his hip. Zayn's head is tilting back and to the side with his eyes shut.  
  
Niall loves doing this for Zayn. Loves how warm he is inside, loves how restless he tries not to be, loves his glistening, firm, red lips. He just loves everything. Can't help but feel so in awe when Zayn comes moments after, he whispers his name. _Oh Niall_. He looks so beautiful all the time when he's at his limit. No one could look as euphoric as he can, and emit that kind of feeling to someone else.  
  
Zayn has recuperated already. Or maybe not at all, but instead—he is only eager for Niall to have his moment too. He hugs around Niall's waist when he lifts him up. His legs wrap around Zayn's hips, tight like a boa with its prey. And it's his fist around Niall now that's turning him into the beautiful mess Zayn wants him to be. His hands grab Niall's cheek, pulling one apart before he can reach below for his balls and fondle with them with his fingers. Hearing Niall moan over his mouth is so pleasing that his entire grip on Niall tightens. As for Niall, his hand clenches Zayn's shoulders while the other hand clenches the edge.  
  
_Turn my lights out_ , Niall exhales with exhaustion wiped over his face, but there's that smile Zayn loves.  
  
It was bizarre to hear those words come out of Niall's mouth. But it did, and Zayn gave all his focus on Niall's weakest spots. And in such a quick frame of seconds, Niall came, let a loud moan escape that sounded an awful a lot like Zayn's name right at his ear. Niall stayed catching his breath with his arms and legs hugging Zayn all over, while Zayn rubbed his back with water. Goodness, the pool feels hotter than it was before.  
  
And even so, for the first time, Niall wasn't glowing anymore, and Zayn pulled Niall off him—close enough to see if he's okay. Not once in his entire lifetime has he ever seen Niall look like a mortal for once.  
  
"Darling," Zayn wiped his face water. His cheeks are immensely red. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh," Niall groans before he's smiling like always. "I'm very much exhausted."  
  
It's only exhaustion—what a relief. Zayn pulled him back closer.  
  
"So, my love will be glowing again soon?"  
  
"My heart already glows. For you, it hasn't stopped at all."  
  
"You worried me." Zayn laughs, shakily. He won't even express how worrying it was that Niall's light turned off around him. His heart would have stopped. Everything in Zayn would have stopped.  
  
And through the rest of the night, Zayn spent his time awake and wandering in their cove—or in his case, spent it trying to catch the fireflies and nymphs who keep teasing him about Niall, and to lecture them on how horrible it is to spy on them. Yet, most of the time, he'll check to see if Niall's resting okay. And he is.


End file.
